1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer simulations. More specifically, it relates to providing an interactive, culturally aware semi-automated anthropomorphic avatar that audibly and visually engages an end user for training and counseling purposes.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Foundational research and current applications of avatar-based training originates from using virtual humans driven by artificial intelligence (“AI”) algorithms in simulated environments. In replicating human-to-human interactions in language, socio-cultural, and situational awareness training, the focus has been on the trainee interacting with a scripted, decision-tree based, virtual human “conversation.”
Responses to queries from the human trainee are limited to the robustness of the AI and cannot be easily changed without modifying the underlying system. Although AI based training has its value it has its limitations in truly replicating the nuances found in real human-to-human communication. In addressing the growing demand for replicating the complex, and adaptable nature of human behavior and communication styles, another approach has evolved. In some training systems, human avatars or “human in the loop” systems have replaced AI-driven virtual humans.
The human embodied avatar is well suited for emotionally complex and sensitive human interactions that cannot be replicated in a scripted AI-driven system. Inclusion of a human in the virtual environment allows the trainee to experience a full range of human emotions and non-verbal cues in a truly individualistic experience not limited by scripted responses. The inhabited avatar responds like a real human being in real time.
Currently available technology, such as the semi-automated digital puppetry control provided by the AMITIES system, demonstrates in principal the unique capabilities of human inhabited avatars. One human actor is able to “inhabit” several virtual students with their own unique personalities and provides the teacher trainee, in a virtual classroom the experience and challenge of working with middle school age children. Each training session is unique since the human actor can change at any time the response and behavior of the inhabited avatars.
The US military is currently facing a substantial issue across the services: according to the recently released Pentagon document The Department of Defense Report on Sexual Assault in the Military for FY2010, over 19,000 servicemen and servicewomen have been sexually assaulted. The military has sexual assault and rape prevention training in place and augments their course material with virtual humans in simulated environments. Despite the sophistication of these virtual human systems, the military has recognized that existing technology and AI-driven avatars are not flexible enough to portray realistically the crucial critical thinking and counseling skills required to understand such an emotionally charged and sensitive topic.
Inhabited avatar training systems can achieve a higher level of cognitive process and receptivity to emotional cues through the combination of simulation technology and real human in the loop integration. Only humans can provide an experience that is spontaneous, improvised, and responsive to each individual participant's personality and communication style.
However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the field of this invention how the shortcomings of the prior art could be overcome.